


Differences

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Headcanons, Carlos is Human, Cecil Headcanons, Cecil is Human, Headcanon, M/M, still not a date, yes i know he has a third eye that's a night vale thing not an inhuman thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil lies in the dark, thinking about how he and Carlos fit together despite their physical differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to my lovely wonderful amazing beta leanwellback!

The cool night air blew in from the desert, over Cecil's skin as he lay curled around his Carlos in the stillness of his bedroom. It had been a long day, what with the blinking-light-on-the-mountain-and-floodplain mirage, as well as the masked invading army who had turned out to be so good for the town, and Cecil was tired. Yet, somehow, he couldn't sleep. Maybe he just had too much on his mind. 

Carlos shifted slightly, making a sleepy noise, and Cecil held his breath lest he wake him. But Carlos's eyes stayed closed, his breathing deep and steady. Cecil let out the breath he'd been holding and marvelled again at how well they fit, despite their physical differences. 

Cecil was six foot high in his stocking soles - when he wore stockings, that is, which wasn't too often but Carlos had enjoyed it the last time - and slender, with three deep blue eyes and almost pointed features. He was pale, and his hair was a mid brown, just long enough to fall over his forehead; his body wasn't particularly hairy anywhere but for the wiry hair around his cock and a fine covering on his legs. His tattoos covered his arms, and were scattered across his torso. He had big feet which made him feel awkward, and big hands too, all the better for holding Carlos. 

Carlos, who was so different in so many ways. Carlos, who had light brown skin and long black hair, whose temples were already going slightly grey, whose (two) eyes were a deep, dark, brown - warm whenever they looked at Cecil. He was shorter than Cecil, by about two inches, and broader, with well muscled shoulders and chest. His chest was covered in hair - not overly much, but enough for Cecil to run his fingers through. He also had a happy trail, which Cecil loved to play with; the soft skin underneath was _so_ sensitive. His cock was shorter than Cecil's, but thicker, and always made him feel so full when Carlos fucked him. Carlos's feet and hands were average, but Cecil thought they were perfect. The perfect size for Carlos. 

Perfect Carlos. Cecil smiled, knowing how much it annoyed his boyfriend to be called 'perfect'. "I'm not, though," he'd insisted one day, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I don't know how you can call me that."

"It's easy," Cecil had explained. "You're perfect because your imperfections make you perfect to me."

He wasn't sure that Carlos had understood, precisely, but it had earned him a kiss that he had felt in his toes. 

Carlos stirred again in his arms. "Cecil?" he said, blearily. "Time 'sit?"

"Shh," Cecil said soothingly. "It's late. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay." Cecil held still until Carlos's breathing evened out again, and smiled into the darkness. Life was good.


End file.
